Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa
by EinalemButler
Summary: UA. Child!Charles. Erik a perdu tellement de choses qu'il ne les compte plus, mais le souvenir de deux d'entre elles arrive encore à le blesser. Nina et Magda. Heureusement, son ange gardien est là. Même s'il est étrange qu'il ait huit ans, des yeux bleus humains quoique surnaturels et un don de télépathie. OS


Bonjour !

Me voilà donc, nouvelle sur ce fandom, avec un OS qui était censé tout plein de fluff mais qui est plutôt dramatique parce que je dois être incapable d'autre chose.

Warnings : évocation d'un accident, d'alcoolisme, de négligence d'enfant et plongée dans un esprit torturé, confus et dégoûté de lui-même. Voilà.

Erik soupira. Lourdement.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il fit tourner son verre de whiskey entre ses doigts, projetant des reflets mordorés sur son visage réchauffé par le feu. Il le porta doucement à ses lèvres, s'immobilisa – le temps d'en apprécier la saveur, de suspendre l'instant et de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'arôme sur ses lèvres – et le reposa sur la table basse dans un bruit sourd, qui fit tinter la bouteille – déjà vide.

Il ferma les yeux.

 _Nina_.

 _Magda._

 _Nina, Magda, Nina, Magda…_

Le bruit du verre que l'on racle contre le bois le tira de ses mornes pensées. Il releva la tête.

\- Laisse ça, Charles. Je débarrasserai après.

\- C'est ce que tu avais dit hier, répondit simplement l'enfant sans s'interrompre.

Nouveau soupir. _Ce gosse est juste…_ Non, il n'y avait même pas de mot pour le qualifier.

Tout mouvement cessa devant lui.

\- À moi aussi elle me manque, Erik, murmura Charles.

 _Erik…_ il ricana. Charles avait toujours appelé Magda _maman_ , même juste après l'adoption. Lui, par contre…

\- C'est toi qui n'as jamais voulu, lui répliqua le petit. Parce que ça te rappelait trop…

\- LA FERME, CHARLES !

Les yeux du gamin s'agrandirent tandis que celui-ci déglutissait. Douloureusement.

 _Merde._ Ce n'était pas humain d'avoir les yeux aussi bleus. Ce n'était pas humain de le faire se sentir aussi coupable, seulement en le regardant avec cet air effaré et blessé.

Mais Charles n'était pas humain, après tout. Pas vraiment.

\- Toi non plus, marmonna ce dernier, boudeur – et vexé.

Bon sang, est-ce que c'était une malédiction ? Était-il condamné à blesser la seule personne qui lui restait, quoi qu'il dise ou pense, même si ce n'était pas son intention ? Était-il condamné à se haïr un peu plus chaque seconde de sa misérable vie ?

\- Non, c'est juste toi qui fais n'importe quoi. Rien à voir avec un sort, lui asséna Charles.

Ce gosse était bien trop lucide pour son âge. Vraiment. Mais pas assez mature pour ménager sa fierté. Enfin, ce qu'il lui restait…

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais sortir… te… changer les idées ?

L'hésitation était perceptible – évidemment. La réaction d'Erik n'était pas prévisible, ces derniers temps – même par un télépathe.

Il faillit se mettre en colère… avant de se rappeler qui était son interlocuteur. _Charles_ , bon sang, l'enfant qui en avait bien trop vu et entendu pour son âge, qui savait mieux que personne quelle noirceur l'habitait et qui malgré tout lui proposait de _sortir_ – parce que ce gamin était juste incapable d'égoïsme, parce qu'il ne voudrait sans doute jamais admettre que le cas d'Erik était une cause perdue.

Parce que, _bordel_ , c'était _son gosse_ , même s'il l'oubliait trop souvent… Même s'il ne pouvait pas le supporter, parce que ces simples deux mots lui rappelaient… Mais à quoi bon ?

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Murmura le petit.

Erik eut un sourire désabusé, parce que c'était _mignon_ , comme Charles essayait de le déculpabiliser – mais c'était inutile. C'était bien lui qui conduisait lors de la collision, lui qui s'en était sorti indemne alors qu'il était _responsable_ , lui qui avait vu sa fille mourir et sa femme suivre, deux ans plus tard, après des complications et des opérations aussi multiples qu'insensées.

Et c'était lui qui se comportait comme le dernier des connards avec le gosse qui était censé être son fils. Fils qui le regardait, à présent, comme s'il savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait – mais _bien sûr_ qu'il le savait, Erik l'oubliait juste bien trop souvent.

\- Je sais aussi… que tu n'es pas un mauvais père, lâcha Charles, tout en évitant son regard – parce qu'il y a des mots, des phrases qu'Erik ne peut pas, _plus_ supporter.

Celui-ci lâcha un ricanement amer.

\- Mais Nina est _morte_ par ma faute, Charles, est-ce que tu le comprends au moins ? Et je ne suis pas ton père, pas ton vrai père, en tout cas. Lui est un salaud qui ne s'est pas soucié de toi du moment où tu es né, je te l'apprends mais j'imagine que tu es au courant ? Et même si je l'étais – ton père, je veux dire… Ose me regarder dans les yeux et affirmer que je ne te blesse pas ! Que je ne te fais pas de mal…

Sa voix se brisa, ses mots s'emmêlaient, il avait trop bu, il disait n'importe quoi. Et, en face de lui…

\- … Charles ?

Le petit avait fermé les yeux. Son visage était contracté. Ses poings se fermaient. Il respirait, respirait, comme si c'était difficile… Et il pleurait.

Ce fut un choc. Jamais Erik n'avait vu Charles pleurer. Jamais. Pas même après la mort de Magda. Pas même la première fois qu'il avait bu jusqu'à l'ivresse. Pas même les nombreuses fois où on l'avait insulté, parce qu'il était orphelin, parce qu'il était _différent_.

Mais voilà, il pleurait maintenant, à lourds sanglots, la tête baissée comme s'il avait honte, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais _rien_ eu dont Charles puisse avoir honte, puisque ce petit était juste l'altruisme incarnée. Il pleurait. Par la faute d'Erik.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi misérable. Jamais il ne s'était considéré comme étant aussi indigne de vivre. Parce que Charles méritait beaucoup de choses, mais pas _ça_.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il était mauvais, il n'y pouvait rien. Il…

 _\- Arrête !_ hurla soudain le gamin, le visage déformé par la colère. Arrête de penser ça ! T'es pas mauvais, t'as juste trop peur pour faire ce qu'il faut ! Alors _arrête_ de penser que t'es né comme ça et que c'est pas ta faute, parce que c'est pas vrai et tu fais mal à tout le monde !

Le silence se fit, brutal.

Ses pensées s'étaient figées.

Depuis quand Charles était-il aussi lucide, savait-il, comprenait-il autant de choses ?

Depuis toujours, bien sûr. Parce qu'à cause de sa mutation, il en avait toujours beaucoup trop su, bien plus qu'il n'était sain pour un enfant de son âge.

Mais qui était l'enfant aujourd'hui, et qui était l'adulte ?

\- Je suis _désolé_ , Charles, murmura-t-il, et sa voix se mua en un sanglot qu'il dissimula dans ses mains.

Et il y eut soudain un poids sur ses genoux, une chaleur contre sa poitrine, des sanglots contre son cœur. Il referma machinalement ses bras autour du petit corps, passant sa main contre le dos tremblant, doucement, tendrement. Peu à peu, la tension se relâcha, leur respiration se fit plus calme, leur peine moins déchirante, et ils arrivèrent de nouveau à parler.

\- Tu sais que je ne serais pas en colère si je ne t'aimais pas, dit Charles, et ses mots avaient l'innocence et la tendresse de l'enfance mêlées à la lucidité de l'adulte, et la question qui hantait Erik était : qu'avait-il bien pu faire, quel acte divin avait-il accompli pour mériter ce gosse ? Pour qu'il ne lui ait pas été repris la première fois qu'il avait vu le reflet de sa peine dans les yeux si bleus ? Pour que, à un moment où il n'espérait plus aucune rédemption, elle lui soit offerte par ce même gamin qui était décidément… Mais non, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le qualifier.

\- Tu sais, finit par répondre Erik, que je… tiens à toi, même si je ne le montre pas assez, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Charles sourit, d'un sourire qui illuminait jusqu'à ses yeux, son corps entier, qui éclairait de la plus belle lumière toute leur vie, si morne depuis quelques mois. Erik ne les avait pas encore prononcés, ces trois mots, ils étaient là pourtant, au fond de sa gorge, _je t'aime_ , mais il était trop tôt encore, et ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce qu'enfin, ils avaient retrouvé l'espoir. 

Donc... Une fin pourrie, je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à dire si ça vous a plu (ou pas) !


End file.
